Stadiums
This is a list of all bey stadiums available from the Beyblade Metal Saga. Hasbro Pegasus Thunderwhip Stadium A stadium based on Storm Pegasus. Has two penalty pockets and a vortex-tornado like design with Pegasus' face in the middle of the center of the stadium. Has a circle around the design. It is also available in yellow with a blue design. Lightning Force Stadium A black stadium based on Lightning L-Drago, that is the same as the Pegasus Thunderwhip Stadium except that the design of two red Chinese dragons circling around each-other while in the center lies Lightning L-Drago's motif. Super Vortex Stadium A small (11 inches across) red stadium that features steep walls and a ridged center fight area. It is great for hard-hitting offensive Beys. The stadium has blue highlights and a vortex-style center with the stadium's name. It is also available in translucent neon green as a Toys-R-Us exclusive Super Vortex Battle Set. Maximum Stampede Stadium A dark red stadium based on Dark Bull. It has three "battle craters" in the center to trap Beyblades. Contains a design in the center that features the three battle craters and the stadium's name around it. Available as part of the Max Stampede Stadium Set. Burning Firestrike Stadium A red stadium based on Burn Fireblaze, that is similar to the Pegasus, L-Drago and, Stampede Stadiums. Despite having a design that contains a tornado-like blaze, it features a gimmick the other stadiums do not have. It contains three lines in the center that "trap" the Bey and make them open for an attack. Bolt Blast Stadium A turquoise stadium similar to the Pegasus Thunderwhip Stadium that has a generic theme. It includes circular rides to hinder Beyblade movement. The design is a yellow bolt like substance with a core in the center. Two beys are also visible around the center, and one of them is Storm Capricorn M145Q. This stadium can also be found in red with a blue design in the center. Mobile Beystadium A red and orange themed storage case that can also act as a mini beystadium. The plastic is much more solid and durable than that of typical stadiums, but the hard plastic has a negative effect of many beys performance. There are no penalty pockets. It is also available in a red and grey theme as part of Hasbro's Metal Masters line. It comes with a recolored Rock Zurafa R145WB. Lion's Lair Stadium A green stadium with leaf-like designs making it resembles a jungle of some sort intersecting at the center of the motif of Rock Leone of which, the Stadium is based on. Graffiti Den Stadium A Dark Blue kidney-shaped stadium. It is part of Hasbro's XTS line, and features the motif of Fang Leone. Ripgrind Stadium A red kidney-shaped stadium based on a swimming pool design. It is part of Hasbro's XTS line, and features a stylized graffiti design that says "XTS" at the center of the larger lower pool of the stadium. Dragon's Den Stadium A blue and red recolor of Pegasus Thunder Whip. Features the L-Drago motif in a zig-zag like pattern, based on Meteo L-Drago. It is part of Hasbro's XTS line. Destroyer Stadium A dark blueish-black and silver stadium that features the motif of Gravity Destroyer in its center. It is part of Hasbro's Beyblade: Metal Masters line. It has a wider crater in the middle, so it is good for stamina and defense types. Attack types will have some trouble getting out of the crater once they get there. Striker Stadium A stadium with an inside modeled like the Takara Tomy Super Attack Type Stadium, it has a flower shaped stadium to help attack type beyblades move faster. (Note: try not to use lightweight beyblades against your opponent if he (or she) has an attack type beyblade that moves very fast, especially if the opponent's beyblade is heavy.) Half-Pipe Stadium A blue and aqua stadium based on a half pipe design. It is part of Hasbro's XTS line. Available as part of the Half-Pipe Battle Set. Triple Battle Set Stadium A blue stadium with many features. Contains three penalty pockets, three sloped pockets for Beyblades to escape in, and three interchangeable cores. They are the Zip Core: Forces Tops into straight-line movement, Chaos Core: Causes chaotic movement, and the Deflector Core: Affects both Right-Spin and Left-Spin Beyblades. Available as part of the Triple Battle Set. Destroyer Dome Stadium Based of the Sphere 360 stadium seen in Beyblade: Metal Fury. A fishbowl-like stadium with two openings at the top to launch beyblades, and an opening at the bottom. This stadium requires rubber wheels to be placed over the metal fusion wheels of beyblades (stadium includes 2). It is not always compatible with traditional beyblade tops without the rubber wheels. Hades Gate Stadium A gold stadium based off of Hades Kerbecs, and features its motif in the stadium's center. It is based off the Takara Tomy Wide Square Stadium. It is bronze in colour. Cosmic Pegasus Stadium A blue stadium based off of Cosmic Pegasus, and features its motif in the stadium's center. It is based off the Takara Tomy Wide Square Stadium. Meteor Fire Stadium A white stadium based off of L-Drago Destructor, and features its motif in the stadium's center. It is based off the Takara Tomy Wide Square Stadium. Sonokong Triple Type Stadium This is currently the only stadium exclusive to Sonokong. It is an attack-type stadium which is very similar (in function) to the Takara Tomy Attack Type Stadium. It has a gold color and features sloped pockets instead of walls, which somewhat makes it resemble the Super Control Stadium from Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy Super Attack Type Stadium A blue stadium with a diameter of 15 inches. It features a brutal attack formation which allows Attack-Type Beys to use it in advantage. Has a flower like design with 3 barriers to keep Beys from getting out of the stadium. Wide Square Type Stadium A grey stadium that as its name suggest, is shaped like a square. It is 18x18 inches and features a shallow, sloping curve for longer battles benefitting Defense and Stamina-Type Beyblades. In fact, attack types might easily escape the stadium, especially if they're fast. Has 4 barriers to stop Beys from getting out of the stadium but sadly due to the slope curve it is not suitable for RF/R2F/LRF attack base tips Balance Type Stadium The Balance Type Stadium is red and does not have a Tornado Ridge, instead being deep like a bowl with a "Survival Area" in the center. It also has two penalty pockets for Beys to get trapped in and three walls to stop Beyblades from escaping the Stadium. It was the first Takara Tomy Stadium to have penalty pockets. Stamina Type Stadium A Blue shallow stadium that favors stamina type beyblades that don't move around much, but sometimes, heavier beys might be a better idea than light ones. Because the stadium is so shallow, attack-types can spin out of the stadium on their own without even being attacked just like the wide square stadium. The walls also feature a notched design. Standard Type Stadium A red stadium that is 15 inches in diameter. Perfect for any type of Beyblade to battle in. Has 3 barries to stop Beys from getting out of the stadium. The Standard Type Stadium in Balance mode is legal in WBBA tournaments. Tornado Stadium This stadium comes with 2 ramps to launch your beys,an electronic moving center that has a small hole and flower like pattern for rubber tips to make battles more interesting. Is black with yellow accents. It comes winth Tornado Herculeo 105F. Attack Type Stadium With a diameter of 38 centimeters, the Attack Type Stadium is a clear Stadium best suited for Attack-Type Beyblades, giving them quick and powerful movement to strike opposing Beys with its tornado and outer ridge. It's also ideal if the attack type beyblade is heavy, which equals more epic knockouts. These ridges keep aggressive movement. It has three walls to keep Beys from escaping the Stadium. It is the most common MFB stadium of all released so far. The Attack Type Stadium is legal for WBO tournaments. Black Attack Type Stadium A black Attack-Type Stadium released with the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set. It is a black recolor of the Attack Type Stadium. Extreme Beystadium A black and red Attack-Type stadium with a motorized center that can rotate left and right and knock-away walls that can prevent beys from accidently spinning out of the stadium, or being knocked out if they are hit lightly, but will give way when struck forcefully, such as when a smash attack is used. Comes with Rock Orso D125B. Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium The Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium is designed to work only with the Takara Tomy version Proto Nemesis top that it comes with and features a small spinning magnetic center that attracts Proto Nemesis to keep it spinning forever (or as long as the stadium is turned on). It is designed as more of a one-player arcade challenge where the goal is to knock down the constantly regenerating Proto Nemesis. It can also be used as a traditional Beystadium for standard matches as well. Super Control Stadium A purple stadium created for use with the Super Control Beyblade line, which are the Takara Tomy versions of Hasbro's IR Spin Control XTS Beyblades. It features 3 scoring disks (worth 50, 70, and 100 points) that a controlled bey can knock off to score points. It also features a ball that Bladers can use to practice against using their Super Control Beyblades. The Stadium has a unique shape in that it features 1 wall, 2 sloped pockets, and 3 knock-out sections where the scoring disks can be placed. It looks like a basic version of the Tornado Stadium which comes with Tornado Herculeo 105F. Category:Merchandise Category:Stadiums Category:Hasbro Category:Sonokong Category:Takara Tomy Category:XTS Beystadiums Category:BeyStadiums